Why?
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: What would have happened if Ezra's vision of Zeb, Hera, and Sabine hadn't been a vision? What will happen when Matt Smith enters the picture? Will Ezra's trust be regained by Zeb, Hera, and Sabine? Find out when you read this new story! (WARNING: very dark, and contains language!)(Author's notes at the beginning) Please review.
1. Author's Notes

Why?- Author's Notes

Hello, everyone.

I'm uploading a new Star Wars Rebels fanfic, but as always, before I do, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light. If you feel like you don't need to read these notes, then the first chapter is accessible, via how it always is.

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- This story, although it includes Matt Smith, does not tie into the trilogy I have planned for him. This is just a normal story that does not relate to the Matt Smith timeline. In fact, in this story, Matt isn't even a Knight Templar, and instead, was just a street rat like Ezra.

Instead, this story revolves around Ezra finding out that he was being manipulated by Hera, Sabine and Zeb for his abilities. Sort of like what happened in episode 10 of Star Wars Rebels.

2- This is not a Sabine+OC fanfic. It is, indeed a Sabine+Ezra fanfic, and to those of you who like it, you get an imaginary tomahawk! Those who don't like it, you can just imagine something else, like a big, thick, dictionary! {Dat Smosh referance doe ;)}

3- disclaimers

Things I do not own/thought of-

Star Wars (all variants)

The Freemasons

The Knights Templar

Things I own/though of-

Matt Smith


	2. Chapter 1

Why?- Ch. 1

Ezra woke up with a MASSIVE headache. No idea why he had a headache, he just did.

Getting up very carefully as to not disturb Zeb, he tiptoed to the door, and went into the hallway, but because he was focused on not waking up Zeb, he ran right into Sabine.

Sabine, who had been getting ready all night to make a new painting, dropped her airbrush, effectively breaking it.

"Ezra!" Yelled Sabine. "Watch where you are going next time!"

"Sabine, I'm-"

"No, it's fine. I'll just have to alternate between brushes..."

Ezra sensed Sabine had a hint of dishonesty coming off her in the force. It was also written all over what he could see of her face.

Ezra was a little concerned by this, and he went to the cockpit.

"Hera?" He said, seeing her in the pilot's seat. "Why do I get the fealing that no one cares about me?"

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked. "We all care about you, the people in Tarken Town think you're a hoot and a half, and Matt seems to trust you more than anyone else."

"I just feel like no one is being entirely honest with me, and just feeding me lies."

"Well, I have noticed that Zeb and Sabine haven't been as nice to you as they should be, but remember that Matt is... I'll speak to them all this afternoon, and see if I can get them to go a little easyer on you."

"Thanks, Hera..." Ezra said, and with that, he left.

A few hours later, Hera had gathered Matt, Sabine, and Zeb in the main room for a little chat.

"Guys," she began. "I spoke with Ezra this morning, and after hearing what he has to say, you might want to consider going a little easyer on him; he doesn't feel as if he can fully trust us. It would be too bad if we lost his trust and he left the crew."

The conversation took an unexpected turn for the worse...

"Really?" Zeb questioned. "Cause I'll be happy just to see my cabin back to myself..."

"It would be too bad, because he has skills that are useful to our cause," Hera enforced.

Matt merely face-palmed.


	3. Chapter 2

Why?- Ch. 2

Ezra walked into the main room, having been drawn in by Zeb's yelling.

"Ha, HA!" Zeb laughed. "Knew there was a reason you were being so nice to him!"

Ezra stepped back in horror. Matt, drawing out of his face-palm, noticed Ezra acrros the hall, and winked at him.

"That's pretty cold, guys," Sabine pointed out. "After all, Ezra is just a little kid. I, for one, pity him."

Matt slammed his fist on the table.

"You know what?!" He began. "You guys are f**king ASSHATS! A) talking about someone behind their back is NOT cool. B) you wouldn't say stuff like this about Kanan, would you? And C), Ezra might be standing behind you right, now... How ya doin', Ezra?"

"How long do you think he was listening?" Sabine asked, as if he still wasn't there,

"Long enough," said Ezra, crossing his arms."

"Eh... Nothing personal, kid," Zeb 'promised'.

"Yeah. All you did was insult him in the worst possible way, and kill most, or all of what self-esteem he has/had left. No biggie." Matt said, sarcastically.

"Ezra, we're sorry!" said Sabine, trying to fix what they had said.

"No!" Ezra yelled. "I don't want people to like me, or apologize to me out of pity! I want them to like me because I'm a good person, but I guess I won't find that here!"

And with that Ezra ran off, and Sabine reached out to him.

"Burn," said Matt. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine stared at him in confusion. "What? You guys made him feel that way; I think the guy's awesome!" Matt got up, and ran after Ezra. "Aren't you guys gonna go after him, or do I have to clean up your mess?"

Sabine followed Matt, and shortly after, Zeb and Hera followed too.


	4. Chapter 3

Why?- Ch. 3

Ezra stood at a cliff, overlooking a large plain filled with nice, green grass and the occasional tree. He wondered why everyone he met hated him. Why Hera, Zeb, and Sabine only liked him because he was their tool on missions, or they pitied him. Why Matt was the only one to come to his defence while Chopper just stood in the corner, ignoring them. Why Kanan didn't sense his dismay and come to his aid.

There was too much in Ezra's mind, and he wanted it all to end. He sat down, with his feet dangling over the cliff. He had a long, hard, think.

Sabine and Matt were running up the hill as fast as they could, following Ezra's footprints. Hera and Zeb weren't far behind. When they got to the top of the hill, they knew this was where Ezra had gone. They walked around the corner, and saw Ezra in the most unbelievable position: spread-eagle, and preparing to jump...

Sabine walked up to Ezra, and made herself clear.

"Ezra, why are you doing this?" She asked. "This isn't you!"

"Because," said Ezra, "you have hurt me deeply. I thought for once in my life, that I had found people who actually cared about me."

"But I do care about you."

"No. You pity me. That's the only reason you're trying to stop me."

"Ezra, you're not alone!" Matt interrupted. "Many people feel the same way, but whether or not you can go through it without killing yourself will be the only thing that separates you from a strong-willed man, from what you consider yourself!"

Sabine walked up to Ezra, who had still not turned around and hugged him.

"I hate you," she said. "Don't leave me..."

Ezra merely chuckled and said, "I'm not stupid anymore; you'll still want me to leave..."

"If you go, I'll go with you," she said.

"So be it..." And with that, Ezra stepped over the cliff.

Thinking fast, Matt sprinted to the edge, grabbed Ezra, who still had Sabine wrapped around him, by the scruff of the neck, and hauled him back onto the ledge. Matt was astounded, and never believed Ezra would actually do it...

"Look, kid," he said, "you may be a little annoying at times, but I'm not gonna let you kill yourself! There ARE people in this world that care about you! People in this world who would follow you off a cliff! People who would sacrifice their ship to give you a place to live! People in this world who would pull their hammy to keep you from making a big mistake!"


	5. Chapter 4

Why?- Ch. 4

A week had passed since Ezra had attempted suicide. Sabine and Matt had felt guiltier alone, than Zeb, Kanan, and Hera had put together. Ezra was just, plain confused, and glaring at the corner.

"Why did Matt, of all people, come to my aid?" He thought. "Why was Sabine serious about going over the cliff with me? Why was everyone taking advantage of me?"

Ezra was sitting in the main room, pondering away at these questions, when Sabine entered the main room. She sat down beside Ezra.

Ezra merely shifted away from Sabine, and started glaring daggers at the corner; he was still angry...

Sabine hated this. Ezra had ignored everyone but Kanan, Matt and Chopper for the past week, and when he acknowledged Sabine, it was to purposefully bump into her, and cause damage.. He had even gone so far as to ask Matt to set up an extra bunk in his cabin to get away from Zeb! (Sabine was surprised when Matt allowed it.)

Sabine scooted closer to Ezra every so often, trying to get an excuse to talk to him and find out why he was being so cold towards her. Ezra soon noticed this, and every time Sabine moved closer, he moved further away.

Sabine tried something that would either cause her a lifetime of regret, or success in finally getting through to Ezra. She grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him to face her, and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Ezra half yelled. "What was that for?!"

"That's for attempting suicide!" She yelled. Then, she grabbed the collar of Ezra's shirt, and pulled him towards her, then began kissing him. She pulled away. "That's for not leaving..."

Ezra merely went back to what he had been doing before Sabine came along. Now, extremely pissed... He didn't want anything to do with Sabine...

"Come on, Ezra," Sabine continued, "You're the one always flirting with me! I would have fell to my death with you, and you're STILL blaming me for something I didn't even say?! Why?!"

"Sabine," said Ezra, "I don't trust you anymore. Not for what you said, but for the conversation you were having. The fact that you would take part in that..."

"Then why aren't you mad at Matt?"

"He defended me to the max, where as you just said I'm a little kid, and that you pity me."

"Oh..."

"What's up guys?" Matt asked, entering the room.

"Nothing you have any business in," Ezra almost yelled.

"Okay! Sheesh!" Matt continued to where he was going.

Ezra did NOT, want to be spoken to right now...


	6. Finalle

Why?- Ch. 5

Ezra was sitting on his bunk, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," he said, thinking it was Kanan... He was dead wrong.

It was Sabine, Zeb, and Hera...

"Go away," he said. "I don't want to talk to you guys."

"Well, you have to sometime!" Zeb retorted. "Might as well be now!"

"F**k!" Ezra swore under his breath.

"Ezra, were sorry for taking advantage of you," Hera began. "We didn't think-"

"What? You didn't think I had feelings?" Ezra yelled. "Didn't think I was around? Didn't think that I cared?! I could have saved myself all sorts of trouble if I had known this is what you thought of me!"

"But you've stayed so far... Why?" Asked Zeb.

"Because... I... I dunno! Because I want to become a Jedi?!"

"That's not all of it..." Hera pointed out.

"Yes, it is! But if that's not good enough for you, I'll just go!" Ezra yelled, and with that, he ran out again.

Ezra was relieved to see his old tower still in one piece. He wanted to just end it all. To just go away... He went to the top of his tower, and sat down on the substitution for a bed.

He looked around at the numerous helmets on shelves... The projects that he had never finished... The pictures that he had drew and put on the wall... They were all the same thing; him killing, or steeling from StormTroopers...

Sabine knocked on the door, but she didn't wait for Ezra to open it. She was going to talk to him, wether he liked it, or not.

She found him, just lying on his bed, staring at the celling, evidently bored...

"Ezra?" She called. "Are you in here?"

"As if I'd be anywhere else..." She heard. "What do you want?"

Sabine took that as an invite to come in, so she walked in, and sat down on the bed. Turning to Ezra, she spoke.

"Ezra," she began. "The things I said, I didn't mean as an insult. I really do care about you, and it's not just pity. I really care whether you're feeling well, or if you need help. I want to help. I would follow you off a cliff, for God's sake!"

"I'm really not in the mood for a pep-talk, Sabine. Just want all of this confusion to go away! I'm too stressed!"

"Well... Maybe I can help take away that stress..."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, curiously...

Sabine leaned over Ezra, and kept moving towards him. Ezra was getting a little uncomfortable...

"I mean..." Said Sabine, still moving closer. She got as close as possible, and then out of the blue, kissed Ezra.

She pulled away to answer Ezra's question.

"I mean that I love you, Ezra Bridger," she said. "Now, do you forgive me?"

Sabine's question was only met with another kiss. She took that as a 'yes,' and since they were already in bed, that was half the work done...

-The End-


End file.
